Cake
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Craig's mother is scary. CraigClyde


Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: Cake  
Summary: Craig's mother is scary. CraigClyde  
Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: CraigClyde  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: . . . Huh, nothing.  
Comments: Written in a rush.

----------  
Cake  
----------

Flipping idly through a magazine that had been laying around, Clyde tried not to sigh in boredom. "Man, are you ganna be done anytime soon?"

Reaching behind himself, Craig flipped Craig the bird. "You don't want to help me so you can just wait one fucking moment."

"This isn't my fault. Shit, I don't even _understand_ it myself, how could I help you?" Clyde argued, ignoring the gesture.

"Obviously we all can't be _geniuses_. Why can't I be friends with that Broflovski guy?" Groaning, Craig dropped his forehead down onto the book in front of him. "Then I could just get him to do it _for_ me."

Clyde simply rolled his eyes and started scanning the magazine. "Well hurry up, I'm bored." After pausing for a moment, the brunette added. "And hungry. Got any food?"

Vaguely waving a hand in the direction of his door, Craig muttered. "Go check my kitchen, my parents are bound to have something in there."

Pushing off the bed, Clyde wandered out of the room. "Loser." He said before he was completely through the doorway, chuckling at Craig's angry cry and obscene gesture.

Literally hopping down the stairs, Clyde started humming to himself. Finally reaching the kitchen, he saw Craig's mother sitting at the table. "Hello." He said politely. "Craig said I could look through your fridge. Is that okay?"

She nodded, eyes fixated on the wall.

Sparing only a second to give her a worried glance, Clyde opened the fridge and found some cake. "Schweet." He mumbled under his breath with a huge grin.

He pulled it out and was about to head back upstairs when a soft voice caught his ear.

"Do you love my son?"

Turning around slowly, Clyde found that he was now the center of the women's attention. "What?"

"Do. . . You love my. . . Son?"

He blinked slowly, where the hell had this come from?

-----

Craig tapped his pencil against his paper irately. He didn't understand a _fucking_ thing in his book. How do teachers expect you to answer questions if you never get taught it?

He looked up when his door opened and was met with a sorta out-of-it Clyde.

"Are you okay man?" Craig stood, and closed the door behind the boy.

"Hmm?" Clyde sat down on Craig's bed and looked up. "Oh, uh, yeah." He held up the cake. "I found something to eat, but I'm going to wait until you're ready to eat it, my appetite has been killed for the moment."

Shooting Clyde a weird look, Craig sat down next to him. "What's up? Wait, was my dad walking around naked again?"

Clyde looked startled and turned to Craig. "What, ewww, no. Your mom just asked me a weird question is all."

"Okay." Craig looked down at his feet, trying to figure out what the question could have been. "Did it have to do with me?"

Nodding solemnly, Clyde picked at a bit of the frosting off the cake, no longer able to resist its temptation.

It was silent for a few minuets, during which they had a small battle over a piece of candy that had been on top.

"What was the question?" Craig asked in between licking his fingers that had gotten messy during his victorious little dance.

Clyde hesitated, and bit his lip. "She asked. . . If I loved you."

With his finger half-in and half-out of his mouth, Craig stared blankly. "Wealleh?"

Once again nodding, Clyde stabbed at the cake, appetite once again leaving him.

Craig retracted his finger. "What did you say?"

Sighing for the first time that entire night, Clyde looked up. His mouth opened to say something but he didn't instead he reached up and rubbed some icing from Craig's cheek. "Not important man."

On impulse, Craig flipped Clyde off again. "What do you mean 'not important'? I have a right to know if one of my best friends loves me or not."

Clyde stuck a finger in his mouth to distract himself from speaking. Finally, upon retracting the appendage, he asked; "What if I told her yes?"

"Well, then," A thoughtful expression crossed Craig face. "I think I'd have to do this then." Leaning forward, his tongue darted out and caught a bit of chocolate at the corner of Clyde's mouth.

A blush crossed Clyde's face and he leaned back slightly. "What if I told her no?"

Craig, who was still in Clyde's personal space, grinned. "Then I'd have to do _this_." Closing the small gap between them, Craig caught Clyde's mouth in a kiss, in which he pulled back after only a few seconds. "So which was it?"

With his eyes half-closed, Clyde fumbled over words before he said, with a semi-strong voice. "I don't know."

Craig chuckled. "Hmm, seems I'll have to improvise then."

----------

D:

They're so OOC it's not even funneh.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
